


GT Prom: Clint/Scott Edition

by AntApologist



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), Marvel
Genre: Giants, Growth, M/M, Macro/Micro, Shrinking, hawkant - Freeform, this is a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntApologist/pseuds/AntApologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired way back by infintisimalee posting about a G/t prom. I jumped at the chance to write something that was Not Porn. </p>
<p>In which Scott Lang gets invited to attend the G/t prom as Ant Man. He brings Hawkeye as his date because obviously. It is currently finished enough. I may come back to add more scenes with giant or little Scott Lang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	GT Prom: Clint/Scott Edition

Scott Lang felt absolutely ridiculous. He was sitting on Clint’s bed. Fully clothed for a change, more than that in fact. He was wearing a suit, not even the super kind. He’d picked it out himself, black jacket and pants, with a red vest and button up. Clint had insisted on him wearing a silver tie. Even if he wasn’t wearing the Ant Man suit he did have to admit he liked the color scheme. He adjusted his tie nervously.  
“Clint.” The archer was in the bathroom getting dressed, for some reason Hawkeye wanted them to get dressed separately. “Are you sure this is a good idea?”

“You’re the one who asked me. Remember?” Clint said from the other room with a joking lilt in his voice. Man it had taken this guy ages to get his tie done.

“I didn’t expect you to actually say yes to a prom. Aren’t we a little old for this?”

“They’re just calling it a prom Scott. I don’t think we’re going to be the oldest people there. Besides, they’re expecting you.” Clint poked his head out of the bathroom. He’d done his hair up. The rest of him stepped out as well. 

Scott bit his lip looking his date up and down. The tall broad man had a black jacket, a bright purple vest, grey button up and silver tie. Scott had to guess that he wasn’t the only one who preferred to keep his color scheme. Good thing Cap hadn’t been his date, that suit would have been garish. Clint looked him in the eye. Brow raising just a bit the man chuckled softly.

“Scott.” He said, mouth drifting into a wry smile. Scott realized that he was just gawking.

“Oh uh…yeah.”

“You’re so goofy.” Clint gave him a love tap on the shoulder.

“I mean this is my first time really seeing you out of your “outfit”” Scott said, throwing the air quotes. "It's a little jarring"

“Looks good right?” Clint just grinned and turned so Scott could get the full view. The jacket hugged the burly archer’s frame. It was most becoming on the man.

“Yeah. We did say we wanted to go on a real date.”

“You look great too Scott.” Clint put and arm around him. “So did you uh…bring it?”

“Naturally, handsome.” Just grinned up at Clint who had flushed a little bit. “The belt is the really important bit, and of course I’ll be bringing the helmet.” He’d actually spent the last three nights wiring up his outfit so it would work with all of his Pym tech. If he was going to a Giant and Tiny Prom (what a name) he’d have to be able to look the part. Plus he'd wanted to make a more lighweight design for a while now.

“Great. Hold on just a second.” Clint fumbled around in his jacket for something. He pulled out a pair of masks, one purple the other red. Scott just raised an eyebrow.

“Domino masks Clint?”

“Hey we’re superheroes right? We gotta look the part. The invitation was addressed to Ant Man remember.”

“I was just planning on wearing the helmet.”

“And hide your cute face under that goofy thing? Never.” Clint teased. Scott just rolled his eyes. The helmet was a bit outdated. He’d been meaning to change the design for a while yet, maybe something sleeker and a bit more aerodynamic. “Just hold still will you. These things have to stick on.” Scott put up a half hearted fight just to give Clint a hard time. Eventually the masks got on. Clint shrugged. “There.” Clint just smirked at him and put his own mask on. There was only a few inches between them, Scott could feel the archer’s breath on his face. It was easy, he just leaned forward. Clint was eager, waiting in fact, their noses bumped together. The kissed, slow, steady. Clint pushed him back gently. He knocked against the wall and he snapped to. They had places to be.

“Clint!” Scott pulled off. “We’ve got places to be.”

“Yeah at this point we’re pushing past being fashionably late.” Clint said, straightening himself up. Scott picked up his helmet from the bed. “So uh…how are we gonna get there. Quinjet is out of the question. 

"Wanna get huge and carry me?” Clint smiled at him.

“Across town? And in this?” Scott gestured to himself. He knew Clint loved seeing him giant but he wasn’t about to tiptoe over tiny cars and people to make good time. Clint just rolled his eyes.

“Ugh you’re no fun. Uber?”

“Sure.”

It was probably the most awkward exchange ever. Clint had to put everything in and they actually waited on the street. Coming down from Stark towers was a bizarre experience. Uber didn’t have a superhero discount, Scott had to check. Twice. The guy pulled up remarkably fast. They tucked into the cramped car and sped off. Unable to really explain why they were heading to a harbor, and why Scott was spending the whole ride with a weird helmet between his legs. After a really long forty five minutes they were there. Clint paid the driver, surprisingly not using Stark’s funds. Scott was glad to stretch his legs after that. He looked around. It was dark, there should have been a door man and a whole mess or really big people telling them that this was the place. Of course the colored lights were three blocks away.

“Uh Clint.” 

“Yeah?” Clint said, straightening up as the driver sped off. 

“I don’t think we’re at the right place.”

“What do you mean? I put in the address.” Scott just pointed off into the distance for Clint's benefit. Well there were lights and commotion alright. From three blocks away.

“Shit and the driver just left.”

“Okay.”

“Okay what?” Clint said. Scott adjusted and put on his helmet. No way they were going to be more late for this. No foot traffic and few cars meant that he had free range.

“Okay, stand back Barton. We’ll make great time.” He pressed a button on the belt. This should work he’d tested this at least three times. It was a bit jerky but he shot straight up. Clint couldn’t back away fast enough. Scott took a moment to adjust to his new stature and squatted down to get a closer view of his tiny date. Fifty feet would be plenty big enough. Clint just gaped up at him from under his mask. 

“Little more warning next time big guy!?” Clint shouted up at him. 

“Sure.” Scott reached out and brought a hand around Clint’s waist. The little guy struggled for a bit and then slipped out and clambered up his lapel onto his shoulder. Scott couldn’t help but beam at the guy. Clint just took all of this in stride. The guy steadied himself by grabbing hold of his collar. “Got a good view over there?”

“Just great. Now are we going to go to this thing or what?” Three blocks was almost nothing at this size. They rolled up, the person watching the door was a rather large woman in her own right. Very attractive in Scott’s eye. But he had to focus he was here with Clint tonight. He gently took Clint in hand and helped him get down, taking a knee to get him to the pavement. 

“Ant Man.” Clint said, producing the tickets from his jacket. While craning his neck to look up at this woman. Scott just chuckled and fiddled with his belt to get back to size. “Party of two?” Clint asked. The woman looked at both of them and smiled. “Pardon my date he’s just getting back to size.” He pressed a button on the left of his belt. He pressed it and zapped himself back down to size. Well…mostly anyhow. He was still easily twice his normal stature. He yanked the helmet off and tucked it under his arm.

“Ant Man.” He announced himself putting a hand over Clint’s shoulder. 

“Glad you could make it, the woman said with a grin. “We’re just getting started. There’s coat racks of varying sizes inside and if you’re planning on spending any growing time we ask that you do it outside. Oh and mind your step. Small people have relegated themselves very carefully , but please look down just in case.” She took the tickets from Clint and they stepped inside. The door was so high that Scott didn’t even have to duck. 

“Wanna ditch our coats?” Clint asked, looking up at him. 

“Yeah, it’s pretty warm in here. Plus I get to have a better look at you that way.” Scott said sneering down at Clint who’d already tossed his jacket off and was putting it on the rack. Scott would have been happy to just look at the little man for the rest, the way his purple vest hugged his broad chest or how his pants were delightfully snug on his hindquarters. He took off his own jacket, it was kind of warm in here already, must’ve been the crowd. Clint tugged on his hand.

“C’mon. I bet there’s some people here who would love to meet you.” Clint did his level best to drag him, clearly not caring about the difference in size. Scott just chuckled and played along getting dragged out into the event proper. It was a veritable menagerie. Men, women and variations, of all sorts of shapes and sizes. Some weren’t even human, there was an android of unusual size on the dance floor. Tiny people in colorful outfits dancing on tables. Clint had already started making friends with a small woman in a fairy costume. She was dancing with his hand while Hawkeye just giggled. Scott put a hand on the man’s shoulder and knelt down to get closer to the table.

“Making friends Hawkeye?” He grinned over to his date. The tiny woman just looked up at him and pointed one hand over your mouth. 

“Oh. My. God.”

“Looks like you’re famous there big guy.”

“You’re Ant Man! Right?” she shouted up at him, turning a bit red. Scott just nodded and couldn’t help but grin. He’d never really had fans or at least ones that were so vocal. He blushed a bit.

“Uh…yeah. I guess I have a reputation huh?”

“Lots of us are fans! Oh uhm. I’m Lisa I’m one of the organizers, I actually sent you the tickets. The others said that you wouldn’t come but, oh my god. Can you uh…” She gestured with her hands bringing them together. Scott just winced. Oh right he was way too big to be having this conversation. He stood up, put on the helmet and fiddled with his belt for a second, a button press and he was inches tall on the bare floor. Clint was looking down at him with a wry smile. He jumped up onto the table, thank you Pym Particles. He steadied himself, wheeling his arms. Settling out. Okay. He was still cool right? Yeah he was cool. He patted himself down. 

“Hey uhh…thanks for the invite. It’s actually really hard to get out of that tower. So we really appreciate any sort of social events.” She was just looking agog at him. 

“H-how do you do that.” She said. Now that he actually got to look at her she was cute, a thigh length blue dress and her hair done up amazingly. 

“I legally can’t tell you.” He said with a sly smile. “Not my rules. I promise, but with any time on the internet I think you’ll probably figure it out.” He winked. She smiled. He was impressed he’d gotten to be just about eye level with her.

“The news didn’t say that you’re so cute!”

“Well now that’s a shame!” Scott said, blushing under his helmet. “Do you want a picture? My date can send it to you.”

“I would love that! I’ll put it up on the event page after. Though I don’t want to hog you, there’s a whole event going on!” It was natural he put his arm around her and held her by the shoulder. He felt a hand on his hip. Clint had his phone out and snapped their picture with the chuckle. If he didn’t have the goofiest smile on his face. He hugged the woman and jumped off the table, returning to somewhere around his normal size. He was a head taller than Clint. He didn’t really care, he’d get everything back to normal later.

“Gee Ant-Man, you’re blushing.”

“Damn right. Why, are you jealous Hawkeye?”

“Pfft. I’m just happy for you, babe.” Clint said with a smirk. He looked off into the distance. “Hey you wanna get prom pictures like a gross couple?” He pointed off to a photographer with a green screen and had a giant grin on his face.

“Shit. Yes!” Scott said, just letting himself get lost in the moment. Clint grabbed him by the hand and they ran off together. The photographer just blinked when they showed up together. There was a flash of recognition. Clint just chuckled.

“So, mind if we get a picture? I know my date is uh…well huge.” Clint looked up at him and flashed him a quick grin. The photographer raised his hand to say that it was no problem.

“Oh trust me, couple photos have been a struggle all night. At least you two aren’t making me break out a different lens or making me go outside.” He said. He move behind the camera. “Besides I get to say that I took a picture of two superheroes.” They had to finagle to get the pose just right Scott got down on one knee so they were about level. He put his arm around Clint’s front. Clint kept squirming to get things right. While the photographer was looking down he gave Clint a quick peck on the cheek. Poor guy turned bright red. The photographer looked up. “Alright you two. Smiles.” Scott just lit up. They had to keep the same position for a few more pictures. He could see that Clint was turning bright red from the corner of his eye. When they finally broke away Clint punched him in the side.

“That was…not nice.” Scott just grinned down at him.

“Thought you might want to know how it feels.” He chuckled


End file.
